Shall We Date : Detective Conan version
by vocaberry
Summary: Penjaga toko bunga itu cantik. Shinichi ingin sekali mengenal gadis surai stroberi lebih jauh. Butuh usaha yang cukup menguras energi untuk Shinichi yang gagap mengenai ilmu mendekati seorang gadis. Shin-Shi/AU/Romance/Bad Summary. Enjoy it


**Shall We Date : Detective Conan version**

.

.

.

.

.

Recomended Song : Yoo Seung Woo - What is Love

Inspired from Music Video : Juniel - Illa Illa

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho. I don't own the picture, it's from

Little Talk : rilis lagi versi DC, ShinShi pairing. Alur Shinichi POV. Disini Shiho OOT, typo berserakan dan alur cerita yang gaje. xD gomenasai~~ RnR please ^^ arigatou

***terimakasih juga buat ai chan 19 yg uda ngeluangin waktu buat review di fanfic versi tokyo ghoul ^^***

* * *

'Kring!'

Pagi ini angin musim semi tampak senang sekali berhembus. Membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang di setiap belaiannya. Setiap tarikan nafas terpancar raut penuh kebahagiaan menyelimuti wajah setiap orang. Seperti biasa, aktivitas di kota Tokyo yang merupakan ibukota Jepang ini sudah dimulai, tetapi masih renggang di sebagian sudut. Seharusnya aku berada di rumahku sekarang, seharusnya aku masih tidur dengan kasur yang kucintai di rumah. Atau kalau tidak, setidaknya aku harus mulai mencicil sebagian tugas mata kuliahku yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tetap justru aku disini, memasuki sebuah tempat yang sangat kuinginkan. Sudah lama aku ingin kemari. Seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku masuk ke sini, memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Tapi hati kecilku baru tergerak sekarang untuk memerintahkan kedua kakiku agar melangkah kemari.

 _Locked up in past memories, thinking about you_

 _Where are you, what are you doing?_

Pelan, kuhirup aroma harum semerbak yang mewarnai udara di dalam ruangan cukup kecil ini. Mata indahku tak berhenti memandang tatanan bunga-bunga dari ujung kiri hingga ujung kanan. Sedikit menyesal kenapa aku baru menginjakkan kakiku disini. Silahkan anggap aku pengecut, akupun menyadarinya. Dalam kurun waktu sebulan lebih hanya memandang dari seberang jalan dan kini aku disini, Kudo Shinichi telah disini setelah berdebat panjang dengan sisi hati kecilku yang meronta layaknya anak kecil yang manja.

Aku selalu puas memandang keindahan alam yang beragam warna ini. Tak terkecuali pemilik surai blonde stroberi yang terlihat di manik sapirku. Yang selama ini selalu membuat hatiku berdebar. Sedikit teringat, setiap melewati toko bunga ini, pasti aku tak pernah lupa untuk sekedar mengintipnya.

Siapa dia?

Akupun juga ingin tahu.

 _Pink flowers are blowing around_

 _Whistling at the warm spring wind_

 _Should I call you or not?_

Seseorang yang kucari sosoknya tengah sibuk berkutat menata tangkai-tangkai bunga. Tangan kecilnya terlihat lincah dan luwes membuat rangkaian bunga tulip beragam warna itu. Dia tampak manis dengan baju longsleeves berbahan wol. Warna peach tampak indah dipadu dengan warna kulit putih tangannya. Tak ketinggalan rambut bob ikal sebahu miliknya yang indah di terpaan sinar matahari yang terpantul dari jendela disampingnya terlihat berkilauan. Cantik.

Siapa?

Tentu saja gadis itu.

Dengan jantungku yang melonjak tak tentu aku mencoba berjalan sesantai mungkin. Tanganku kubiarkan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga sembarang. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

 _What is love_

 _To make my heart this way?_

Dan...

Akhirnya wajah itu akhirnya dapat kulihat. Wajah yang selama ini menghantui pikiranku. "Ah… ada yang bisa dibantu?" gadis itu terkejut melihatku. Ha-ha. Apa auraku setipis itu sampai ia tak menyadarinya?

"A-aku ingin membeli ini." Kusodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga untuk ia rangkai. Manik bias warna biru lautan itu menatapku dalam untuk sesaat. Oke. Sekarang suhu tubuhku meningkat drastis. Gerah sekali disini.

"Ah... baik, tunggu sebentar," balas gadis itu -akhirnya- berujar pelan. Aku menunggunya dengan sesekali melihatnya. Terkadang ia tersenyum kecil. Tersirat kegelian disana. Bibirku gatal untuk bertanya.

"H-hei, apa ada yang lucu?"

Manik cantik itu menatapku lagi. Demi novel Sherlock, akupun sekarang rela untuk membuang harga diriku untuk mendapatkan sekedar namanya -alih-alih mengajaknya keluar- sama seperti bagaimana aku begitu bangga memamerkan 'Aku adalah Sherlokian yang fanatik akut terhadap misteri atau kasus'.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." gadis itu berusaha menekan tawanya yang ingin keluar. Apa sih?

"Hei-"

 _I'm so shy,_

 _I couldn't say anything_

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau serius ingin aku merangkai bunga-bunga yang berbeda-beda ini, pelanggan?" potongnya memperlihatkan kumpulan bunga mulai dari matahari, mawar, lavender, tulip -banyak lagi-.

Oh. Bagus. Aku terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Eeh... Itu..." Kuperas otakku mencari alasan, dan hasilnya payah. Nihil. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiri dungu dihadapannya. Insting tajam detektifku tumpul begitu saja jika menyangkut hal seperti ini. Apa sebaiknya aku jujur saja?

"Sudahlah. Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman. Silahkan duduk dan tunggu sebentar," ujar gadis itu membuka udara sunyi beberapa detik yang lalu karena ketidakberdayaanku. Aku hanya mengangguk patuh dan menjatuhkan tubuhku pada sebuah kursi kayu di depan mejanya. Tak ingin kakiku yang kesemutan ini bertambah parah.

 _I'm such a fool_

 _I'm really a fool_

Aku ingin tahu namanya.

Aku ingin tahu rumahnya.

Aku ingin mengajaknya keluar bersama.

Setidaknya kesimpulan itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Tidak waras memang, entah apa ini. Sonoko pernah bilang padaku apa mungkin aku menaruh rasa suka pada gadis ini. Bahasa singkatnya adalah cinta.

 _When did I fall in love with you?_

Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa itu jawaban yang benar. Perasaan khusus yang kutuangkan pada gadis blasteran didepanku ini jelas berbeda. Tak seperti rasa sayangku pada Ran sahabatku. Ini lebih seperti aku ingin...

 _What is love?_

 _Why am I being like this?_

Ingin gadis itu juga memandangku.

Ingin gadis itu mengenalku

Ingin gadis itu mengisi hari-hari yang bagiku sangatlah membosankan jika tak ada kasus.

Ingin mata _aquamarine_ itu tetap dalam bingkai mataku.

Sial. Memikirkannya saja rasanya membuat aliran darahku menegang didalam tubuhku.

Aku ingin mengenalnya dengan baik. Sangat baik. Tapi bahkan aku benar-benar bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Maaf, pelanggan. Bunga anda sudah jadi," suara gadis itu menginterupsi gejolak pemikiranku yang memusingkan.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Haruskah setelah aku tinggal keluar tanpa berbuat atau berusaha?

Tidak. Kudo Shinichi bukan pengecut.

Kueratkan kepalan tangan yang kubuat. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lisan dalam tubuhku terus memberotak dan memaksaku segera mungkin berkata. Sialan. Setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk merangkai kata.

"Tunggu. A-aku i-ingin t-tahu..."

 _What is love?_

 _To make my heart race_

Gadis itu masih setia menunggu untaian terbata-bata kalimatku.

"Na-mamu..."

Demi kumis Paman Kogoro yang eksotis, rasanya gejolak dalam diriku seakan hilang. Yah, memang beban terberat itu hanyalah fakta bahwa aku setengah mati ingin mengetahui namanya.

Gadia itu tertegun sesaat. Menatapku lama -beberapa detik- bagiku, seolah memindai pemuda -aku- yang ada didepannya intens.

"Miyano Shiho. Silahkan panggil sesuka anda tuan-"

Aku lekas menjawab, "Kudo Shinichi. Panggil saja Shinichi, jangan tuan."

Shiho tertawa kecil. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali tenang dengan tatapan dalamnya padaku. Gadis ini begitu elegan -pikirku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bisakah aku memanggilmu Kudo? Kurasa nama margamu lebih simpel dari nama depanmu. Salam kenal, Kudo." Tangan kecil nan lentik itu akhirnya terulur kearahku. Nadiku berdesir saat ini ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan.

Aku menginginkan lebih.

 _What is love?_

 _My heart is racing again_

 _Telling me that I love you_

"Shiho, maaf lancang tapi..."

Aku ingin mengenalmu

Lebih jauh

"Sabtu malam ini punya waktu luang?"

END


End file.
